


Works I don’t really like

by MassiveSimp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Might Update, Might not, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSimp/pseuds/MassiveSimp
Summary: This is just a place for me to put any kind of writing work that I do. They might be good, they might be bad(some of them will just be wips).You don’t have to read it :)





	Works I don’t really like

As soon as Sarah walked through the door, she could feel a freezing cold liquid being poured onto her. A bucket lay at her feet. As she looked around in embarrassment, all around her were her fellow students laughing at her. She knew she shouldn’t have come into school today.

Another day, another embarrassment.

‘It’s sort of bittersweet’ Sarah thought. With the gun in her bag, she was prepared to end them all. To end the bullying. 

‘It’s funny how friends can turn on you in an instant. They must’ve known that they were rumours, as all of them had know she liked girls anyway.’ 

‘Oh well’ Sarah heard the bell ring as everyone rushed to get to class, ‘It won’t be important after a few hours anyway’


End file.
